magicksfandomcom-20200214-history
Journal Entry 5
11th May 2012 Scribe: Skor (Nathaniel) As Gummi and I reported to the High Monk for the day's duties, we were sent out to peddle their goods in the town. The free trade market was an interesting place, not until an elf wizard decided he had a bone to pick with me. After a short 'settlement' later, the wizard and I were brought back to camp (Gummi appeared shortly after, but didn't know of our little event at the market), where he was then promptly thrown out for his misconduct and damages. The High Monk then introduced a new companion, a dwarven monk named Kmon, who would aid us in our journey, but of course I would think that he's only with us to make sure we get the job done. He then advised us on our next move: to baptize a Vial of Holy Liquid under the Blade, so that the Oracle might be able to locate the vessel. We prepared and as we left the camp, we spotted the wizard sulking about. Despite negotiation, we decided to leave him, not until four giant ants decided to make a special appearance. All four were dispatched easily. I think we're definitely getting used to this. I went back to retrieve the Wand of Endure Elements from Iggy's pack. Poor guy, still trying to get over their deaths. At least the wizard's making himself useful I suppose. He introduced himself as Imos Martez. Strange name. As we approached the second shrine, we realized that the fissure had disappeared. Kmon entered first, and spotted a reptilian creature that made its way out. As we prepared to fight it, the next thing I realized I blacked out. But from what I gathered (and from what Gummi explained), it was a sort of creature (a 'basilisk', according to Imos) that could petrify or turn someone into stone (which would explain why I suddenly blacked out, I was indeed turned to stone during the encounter) but could be cured as long as the person or object was bathed in the blood of the creature within the hour. We went in and found a heap of petrified body parts, which Gummi promptly gathered and tossed into the pool of basilisk blood. Gummi managed to retrieve a backpack and a small pouch from her haul while I managed to obtain a ring (which turned out to be a magical Ring of Protection +2). As we readied ourselves, we ventured towards the third shrine. As we were about to clear a small hill, we realized that it wasn't a hill: There was something sleeping beneath it. Gummi unfortunately made too much noise and a baby cyclops sprang from underneath. We took a severe beating but nevertheless we managed to subdue it as Kmon, after being enlarged by Imos, managed to disarm it and took it down with his strikes. As we recovered and went into the third shrine, we realized that we had finally found the Blade. Kmon deftly proceeded to place the vial into the light, and as soon as he sat down to meditate, the vial was ready. But to our biggest amazement was the amount of treasure that was hoarded in the shrine. We picked up as much as we could and keeping the vial, we set back towards the Saline Settlements. Returning safely, the High Monk took the vial and handed it to the Oracle, while the rest of us went back to town to restock and rest. As we reported back to the High Monk, we received stunning news: The vessel is indeed well and safe... But it was located back at St Pellegrino. This is confusing. How could it have returned to St Pellegrino when it was buried deep under the depths of the desert? This doesn't seem right. But then again, only time will tell. Category:Journal